Team 9, Team Genma
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Genma was given an new mission, insteads of going with other Jonin, he now had to lead a team of young Genin, Team 9. Just who is his new team, and how will they work with Genma. It is T to be safe, please read and review.
1. Genma's Team

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters, but Tatami Izuma, Tojo Mura, and Kaza Togusa are my ideas.

Team 9, Team Genma

A/N- I decided to try writing a Naruto story, and decided it would be fun to make it a bit different. I also admit my grammar is not the best. If you like it please review, if I don't get any review, I will know it is not worth updating, and just leave if here, more then likely. Please read and review.

Chapter 1- Genma gets a team

Shiranui Genma sat quietly in the office of the 3rd Hokage. Apparently the Hokage had a new mission for him, and had sent for him earlier that morning, but he had heard nothing as of later, as to what type of mission he was going to be taking part of. As he sat outside the office of the leader of Honoha, Genma's mind went over the possible missions he could be about to undertake. It was likely that it would be some type of mission dealing with the new and almost unknown sound village. It also very likely could be an order for him to rejoin the ANBU. Has walked to the office, he did notice, both Hayate Kakashi, and Sarutobi Asuma. They were both former members of the ANBU, and if they were in need of some more ANBU members for the short term, they would be ones to tell to rejoin for a bit. So his mind was sure, he was to be back in the ANBU, which he resigned from around 3 years before. As he noticed Raidou open the door to the office he was confident in his thinking.

Sarutobi gave off a little smile when noticed Genma enter into the room. He was almost 100 sure, that Genma had no clue of the mission he was about to get, and seeing is reaction to this mission was going to be fun. He did have this much fun with Kakashi, Asuma, or Kurenai. They all already knew their new missions as squad leaders, and they had already picked out their squads. Kakashi demanded to teach the Uchiha survivor, as well as the boy, his teacher had sealed up the fox in. He picked Sakura to fill out the team, after spying on one of the classes. Asuma just decided to take the Ino-Shika-Cho combo, which was predestined to be a team from birth. Kurenai had even picked the Aburame, Hyuga, and Inuzuka heirs. Each of the ninja had their own unique family skills. Sarutobi had decided that he was going to allow Genma to pick his team as well, but he was just going to give him the basic information, and list of graduates. He at least owed Genma that much for the trouble he was about to find himself in.

Genma sat down slowly in the chair across from the Hokage, who was sitting calmly behind his desk. Genma knew well, that this was not a good sign. He sat up a little and shifted his snob to the left side of his mouth has he waited for the Hokage, to give him his new mission.

"Well, Genma, I am curious, why do you think I asked you here?" Sarutobi said with sitting with his hand in front of his chin.

"Well, I am sure from what I have seen, that you are going to demand, that I rejoining the ANBU unit?" Genma said with a straight face, hoping that the Hokage would get to the point quickly.

"Well, this mission I have for you is not an ANBU mission, in May ways, it is much more challenging, I think this could be the biggest challenge you have had yet," Sarutobi said with a coy smile, wanting to get the most out of this conversation.

"Sure, what is it you want me to do?" Genma said in an almost annoyed tone, "I am sure you know I will do my best with this new mission."

"Good, because as of tomorrow, you will be leading you own 3 man squad. You will be their teacher, Genma," Sarutobi said as he had to keep himself from laughing at the look on Genma face. He knew at once he had not been expecting this.

Genma could just stare at the Hokage for a second, his mouth opened a bit, and his senbon hanging out of his mouth a bit. Lead, and teach kid genins, what the heck the Hokage thinking was. Genma wonder how he even though of the idea of him leading a Genin team. Then it hit him, Kakashi, and Asuma, must have convinced him on this mission, and gotten him to assign them. "Um, Lord Hokage, I have a question, are Hayate Kakashi, and Sarutobi Asuma also leading Genin teams?"

"Yes, they are, in fact, they were the ones that told me, that you would be good at this mission as well."

Genma took a long breath as he let out another slow breath, now at least the reasoning of everything made a bit more sense, though he still wanted to hit both Asuma and Kakashi at the moment. "Lord Hokage, when will I find out who my team is?"

Sarutobi gave Genma a small smile; he was impressed how quickly the jonin had gotten over the shock of his new mission. "Well Genma, since, I told you about this late, and everything, I think I will let you pick out your own team," Sarutobi said putting a stack of papers out in front of him, each one a profile of a soon to be genin, "These are the list of your choices."

Genma grabbed up the list, and started though it reading the names of the students, as well as the grade point average they had in school, and their teacher's impressions of them. Some of the card's had marks which meant they were picked by another jonin, and as he looked, he could tell which student was picked by which jonin. He slowly found 3 students who seemed be the most interesting. They were not the best, there were others still in the lists that were better, but something just drew him to the 3 names. Genma put the profiles on the Hokage's desk, and the others back as well. "I would like to have a copy of each of these profiles. These three are my students."

Sarutobi looked at the three profiles, and gave the jonin a smile He knew a bit about each of the kids that he picked, and well, his team was going to be interesting, to say the least.

The next day, in the Konoha's academy, the students were all sitting down listening to the ramblings from there teachers, about how it was such a great honor to graduate form the academy, and how being a real ninjas. Their on the far right on the second row, sat a kid with strange messy brown hair. Then again the fact that he always messed it up at some point during the day didn't help. His light blue eyes were looking around aimlessly. He really was bored from this meeting, while, it was great that he was graduating he was tired of having to listen to the words of advice from his former teacher. He could tell just by looking around that the others were getting tired of it as well. He also noticed, that Nara Shikamaru was already asleep, which was nothing new, and Uzumaki Naruto looked like he was going to go off in some explosion of energy. He just decided to kick the front of his desk, and listen somewhat to what the speakers were saying, knowing he might actually need to know what they were saying at some point in the future.

"Ok, everyone, I will give you all a short break before we announce the teams, and who each team's jonin teacher will be," Iruka said, and as he finished it have the kids were out walking around with more energy then he thought possible.

He decided to just wait; he did feel like going out, just to have to walk all the way back in and sit down. He did notice an argument that Naruto was having with Uchiha Sasuke, and every other girl in the class was around the table watching Sasuke closely. It was really stupid, the way they acted, and for the most part pointless. His eyes went over several more of the students wondering who he was going to have to work with. He was soon enough going to find out, and he would just have to deal with it, even if it was Sasuke, Naruto, or any of the others in the room.

"Ok, now we will announce your teams," Iruka said front the front of the room, "These are the people you will be working with from now on. When I call your names, I want you to rise, and then sit down once I call out the name of your teacher. Now first team one…"

Iruka kept going on and on with the names, and has he did, the blue eyed student was able to eliminate a name from the possible list of teammates he was going to have.

"…Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, and your teacher will be Hayate Kakashi…"

The young soon to be grad had to laugh at the idea of the annoying naruto, the stuck up Sakura, and the arrogant Sasuke having to work as a team. It was more then a little laughable.

"… Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, your teacher will be Yuhi Kurenai…"

He again was happy not to have to deal with them as teammates, but he figured that they were not a bad much match of characters, especially compared to the team 7.

" … Team 9, Kaza Togusa…"

This is just great, Togusa thought to himself as he stood up to his feet. He was about average size for a graduating student, maybe an inch or two taller then the average, but nothing more then that.

" Tatami Izuma, Tojo Mura, and your teacher will be will Shiranui Genma…"

Togusa looked over at his new teammates, though he already knew both pretty well, and did really neat to look at them. Togusa first looked over to Izuma, who was sitting in the front row. He was a promising student, though he didn't quiet have the same grades has Sakura, or show great skills like Sasuke, He still was considered a promising ninja, like his older brother Tatami Iwashi, who was currently a Chunin. He looked the part of the promising student too, his cloths looked perfect, and his hair correct as normal. In fact he looked a lot like his older brother. He was overall, a nice guy too, a bit too focused on proving himself to his brother and his the rest of his clan, but still not a bad guy to work at. Togusa then looked over to Mura as he heard team 10 called out, and to no one shock except the members it is was going to be the Ino-Shika-Cho combo. He looked at Mura closely, he was a great student, his skills were arguably better then Izuma in some areas, and on paper if one to read about him, they would find few flaws. Then they would see Mura, and noticed the thing he had been made fun of for his whole life. He was short, and when I mean short, I mean he was a foot shorter then the next shortest graduate. He was also a bit odd, in that he had the roar roar spirit about being a ninja for the village, and doing anything it would take to the village. He would always talk about how everyone had to do their best for Honoha. Togusa had never head of Genma before but he was sure he knew what he was doing. Togusa took a deep breath and though about the future. Things looked a lot better then what he was worried, but he also knew things would be interesting.


	2. Genin Test

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Team 9, Team Genma

A/n- I wrote another chapter just because I felt like it, and I do have some ideas for the story, but if you don't like the story, I will stop. If I get a single review, I will keep going. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes, also.

Chapter 2- Genin Test

Togusa smiled to himself when he envisioned his mother's reaction to the news of him being assigned a team. More then likely it would be some moment of grand happiness, which was common after events like this. He remembered back to the moment that he graduated from the academy and how his mother caused such a ruckus over the whole thing. She had to have a celebration for the event, and inviting all the neighbors to the event, like nothing bigger had ever happened. As Togusa slowly opened the door, he was happy to notice a note on table. As he walked up to it, he already knew what it said. One look, and he was right, his mother had to work late at the dumpling shop. Togusa sighed as he grabbed something to eat, and then head to be unaware of the other person in the house. As he walked to his room he heard something, then everything was black.

Togusa opened his eyes and saw what looked like a tree canopy above his head. His mind wondered just how he managed to get here, and where exactly here was. Togusa then made it quickly to his feet so he could both get a better look as to just where he was, and check for possible dangerous around him. He when looked around he noticed that both Izuma, and Mura where both there. They also looked like they had been knocked out and brought to this point. He then noticed a bag sitting in the middle of them with a note on top of it. He walked over to the bag, having figured out at least one idea why he and his future team would be left in the middle of some forest.

'Dear Genin hopeful,

Sorry about knocking you out, but it was required to get you to this place without your knowledge of the path that we took to get here. Your test is simple, if you all of you get back to Konoha alive, you pass. If not, well you fail.

Gook Luck,

Genma'

Togusa took a deep breath as he looked over the note again. He knew that his test mission was to get out of the forest, but he did know what forest he was in, or even what direction Konoha was in. This was not going to be easy. Togusa's mind went over the forest he knew off, but there were just too many different forests around Konoha. Plus with his limited information, he had no way of known which one he would be in. He soon notices the other two were up and about.

"Well it seems that this is mission, we got to get back to Konoha, any ideas on what we should do?" Togusa said

"Well, this is a grand test, it will prove are worthiness to our great Konoha," Mura said with an idiotic amount of force behind it.

"Well, I think we need to figure out where we are, I think that if we should go up the tree, from there we can find out where we are," Izuma said ignoring Mura's outburst.

"Yeah, good idea, I will go up there right away," Mura replied before Togusa could say anything.

In a second, Mura was moving up the tree with great speed. Then again, the little guy was the quickest guy in the whole class. Izuma looked up and then back to Togusa, "Well, you think we should help him, we have no clue, and something could be waiting to attack him up there."

Togusa nodded, and took off with Izuma. Within a few seconds, the two had jumped onto the top branch of the tree where Mura was already standing looking around. Togusa noticed that the village was to the south, about 5 miles away.

"Well, I think we should get headed back to our glorious home huh," Mura said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah shrimp, lets get moving," Izuma said as he looked at the village.

"Hey, don't say that, I am not a shrimp, I short for my age, who knows, I could be taller then both of you in a few years," Mura said sounding more then a bit cross at his teammates statement.

"Well, your short, so deal with it," Togusa said in a matter of fact of tone, "Well, lets just get going, I am really would rather be out of this stupid forest. Let's keep close; I am sure that we will have some surprises on this trip."

Genma watch from a nearby tree, he had been following his team's movement since he left them there. He was rather impressed that the three started to work as a team from the moment that they found out they where stuck in the middle of the forest. He wondered how they would deal with the challenges that awaited them on the trip back along with the final test.

Team 9 moved through the forest a fast pace. Along the way each of the team 9's members also landed on the tree branches along the way perfectly. Togusa looked back for a second when he though he heard a buzzing sound. "Everyone down now!" he screamed jumping to the forest flour.

As the other two landed, they gave him a curious look, but then suddenly a huge mound of bugs flew over head cover the area they were. Once they were gone, every leaf on the trees where gone.

"That is why, well we better keep a lot out for these types of things," Togusa said with the other two just nodding in front of him.

Genma smiled to himself from his hiding space. He was about to enter the fray when, he heard Togusa. This kid has some potential to be really good, and there was a good chance he was the best shinobi ever to come out of his clan. Then again, the Kaza clan was know as much for being failures, ad the Hyuga, or Uchiha clans were known for there greatness. No Kaza clan member had ever made it past Genin, and it was not from a lack of trying. Every male and a lot of the female members of the Kaza clan tried to be ninja. Most never made it past the academy, and those that did, where always the weakest shinobi on their teams. Togusa father was another of the no talent Kaza's. He died during one of his mission on what he heard was a simple fight with bandits.

Team 9 had to deal with several more pains as they made their way though the forest, but it looked like they would get out of the forest without a problem, when suddenly a shinobi appeared in front of them. He had a goatee, and wore a bandanna with is identification plate at the front of the bandanna.

"Well you made it, glad to see, but now you have to get past me," the shinobi said looking at them, "Izuma, don't think I will go easy, just cause you're my brother."

"This guy is mine," Mura roared attacking Iwashi at his top speed. The second his foot landed on Iwashi, he turned into a log, and suddenly kunai come flying at Mura.

Izuma knocked them out of the way with kunai of his own. Izuma then moved closer to Mura, with Togusa closing the triangle formation with all looking outward looking for. Togusa looked at Mura, and Izuma, and he nodded. He knew that they were both thinking about the same thing he was. Suddenly Iwashi came at them at top speed, and threw kunai at Izuma, who manage to block them with his own kunai. Then Izuma threw a kunei at Izuma who suddenly turned into a log. Iwashi then appeared above Togusa and slammed a falling kick into an unaware Togusa. He mind wondered how the Kara clan member even made it this far. Then he noticed as he hit that Togusa also turned into a log, and that Togusa was flying towards him, right before slamming his foot into Iwashi stomach. The attack was followed by a kick in the back from Mura.

Iwashi landed on the ground hard, but they were up as quick as they land on the ground. He looked at the three and smiled, "You may move on."

Team 9 walked out of the woods, and noticed that Genma was waiting for them.

"Congratulations, you have all pasted, good job. I have to say, I am rather impressed."


	3. Rules

Disclamer- I don't own Naruto or it's characters

Team 9, Team Genma

A/n- Well I got a review for the last chapter, so I put out this chapter. Same thing goes for this chapter as went the last one. Also like always sorry for my spelling, and grammar mistakes.

Chapter 3- The first day.

Togusa was still a bit tired, but not from the test. He found that to be quite challenging. He was tired from when he got home. His mother had the day off, and decided to take him out to lunch, and have a celebration, which meant, like normal the neighbors came over later, and he did go to sleep till late. As he walked to the meeting spot, he took a deep breath, and refocused himself so he would not look as tired. He noticed that the dark haired Izuma, and bald Mura where already there waiting.

"Hey guys," Togusa said with a short yawn.

"Well, it is good to see you as well, my friend. Are you not excited that we are finally going to be able shine with all the glory of being the greatest villages, shin obi," Mura said in an uber excited tone of voice.

Izuma shock his head a bit, "sorry, he has been like all this since I ran into him this morning."

"Of course, I get to represent the best, and be one of best of the best in that village's service," Mura countered.

"Well, we are far from being the best, Mura," Togusa said with a sigh, "Well, figured you would be more pumped about this, Izuma. I thought you wanted to be this for ever."

"Well, Togusa, I was, or I was until, I had a small talk with Iwashi. Now, I hope, that I not bring our family name to shame," Izuma said with a nod.

Togusa waved his hand and leaned against a tree. Izuma had looked up to his older brother Iwashi, ever since he knew him. Iwashi was a Chunin, and a highly talented one at that. Many times he would do special missions with Jonin, and was considered on of the better Chunin, in the village. So Togusa was sure that what ever Izuma heard from his brother. It was important, and meant a lot to Izuma. He could also tell that Mura was his normal patriotic self. Togusa looked over at both of them, and was going to say something, when he noticed, their jonin walking up.

"Well, it is good to see that you are here. I can't stand for the idea of people being late to things. Many times, when they are late, it ends up costing them in the end. Now, again congrats on passing the test," Genma said pausing for a second looking over each of his students, "Now, I want to make one think clear, you will not argue, or complain about my mission selection for you."

"Yes, sir," Team 9 replied at once.

"Good, because, until you prove yourselves, you will only work low level rank D missions, is that understood," Genma said in such away, it left no doubt he was an ex ANBU member.

Togusa mind thought about this for a moment, then something popped into his mind, "Well, if we are only going to do the lowest of the low missions, how are we going to prove ourselves."

Genma gave a nodded to Togusa; he had been hoping that one of his team would ask that question. "Simple, you will prove if you have reached your goals, when you compete at the Chunin exams. Every one of these missions will have a purpose, and that will be to turn you into true Konoha shinobi."

Mura's and Izuma's faces both lighted up at this statement. A small smile came over Genma's face when he noticed this. Togusa just keep watching, wondering what type of missions these would be, to get him ready to try to reach the level, not from his family ever had.

"Alright, each of you will be working on missions, 4 days a week. Each of these missions will be in town. You will work on these missions from sun up until lunch. After lunch, you will work with me with my training for you, until the sunsets," Genma said pausing, to see if any of his students where freaked out yet, "Now, I have used my connections to get each of you someone to work with one day a week. Izuma, yours was easy, will be working with your brother. Togusa, you will be working with an old teammate of mine, Yamashiro Aoba. Mura, yours was a challenge, but I talked with Maito Gai. After telling Gai, about your Taijutsu skills, he demanded, that you train with him, and his top student, on their off day. If this person is out on town on the day you are to train. You are to find another shinobi from town. If you don't get into at least one sparing match, you will have to train the next two days with me."

Togusa, Izuma, and Mura, just nodded their heads, each of them thinking about the same thing. Each of the shinobi were sure what they were getting into was insane. Each of them wondered in their minds if they were crazy for becoming shinobi for at least a split second. Then they wondered how they were going to get past all of this work, and survive to get to the Chunin exams.

Genma pulled his bag off his back and set it on the ground, and pulled out, what looked like three gray suits, similar to the shinobi suit, he wore under his green flak jacket. "These are what you will wear until we go to the Chunin exams. I also had to use a few favors to get these for you too. So sorry, if you can't stand them, you will have to live with them."

Each of the team 9 Genin went over to grab a suit causally. When he went picked up the suit, Togusa, knew that the suit was not just your run of a mills suit, in fact. He knew right away, that it had weights in it. Genma moved his senbon to the right side of his mouth as he smiled, at watching the realization of the students to find out they had weight training uniforms.

"Well, I am sure you noticed, each of those uniforms weigh around 100 pounds. The weight is distributed so, that you will gain the most from the weight. You will wear that uniform at all times when you are training," Genma said with a smirk, "Now I will not make you have to start working today, but starting tomorrow, you will be working just like I told you. I would relax as much as you can today."

Each of the students nodded, unable to say more, due to the shock of the situation.

"Alright, team, dismissed, Togusa, stay I have something else, I need to give you," Genma said with a nod, as the other two left.

"Well, Togusa, this was something, I want to give to you, and they belonged to a former late teammate of mine. I think you use them correctly, and from I know, they will make you a lot stronger," Genma said holding out two blue wristbands.

Togusa, blinked as he looked at the wristbands, he had a strange feeling that he had seen them. "Um, what is the trick to them?"

"Simple. They are chakra limiters, they will force you to work at around 50 percent of your normal chakra, thus making you to have to work harder, and thus increasing your chakra, once you finally take off the limiters. You chakra will shoot up. This though is only to be used in life or death spots, when nothing else can be done. Also you are going to have to wear it all the time. It will be worth it though, trust me."

"Yes, sir," Togusa, said nodding.

"Good, how about going with me to get some curry. I will pay for it this time," Genma said with a smile on his face looking at the young Genin.


	4. Chapter 4: Last prep

-1Togusa focused, he could feel the limited chakra follow through his whole body. He search with his eyes ans his charka to find any hint of his opponent. No, there was on sight or feeling that he could get from Aoba. Togusa took a deep breath, why did Aoba have to go so hard on him, it was not like he was a Jonin. Togusa too a deep breath, he had to remain calm, he if he wanted any chance of pick up on the Jonin, before he stuck him. Togusa then saw it for just a second, a odd blind of colors to his right moving just about one of the trees. He saw the color move again to his left on the ground about 10 feet away. From this he gathered that Aoba was moving around him at quick speeds and using a genjutsu to hide himself as he moved. If that was the case, there still had to be the constant which was the rate of speed which Aoba was moving at. He worked a equation quickly in his head as to where the best chance he had to strike to hit Aoba, and then he would release the genjutsu. Togusa leveled a quick kick forward which hit Aoba squarely in the jaw. Releasing the genjutsu with a hand sign, he noticed that he had gotten a good hit on Aoba, now was the time to finish the attack, and when the match.

Togusa did a number of quick hand signs before holding his hands apart, "Fire release, Fire Bomb jutsu."

Suddenly a tiny ball of charka appeared in his hands, Togusa then threw it at Aoba. When it got close to Aoba it blow up causing a massive fire explosion destroying Aoba's clone with ease.

Togusa fell to the ground as he finished the move, he was already pretty much out of all of his chakra and couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't use that many charka moves, but the fire bomb was the one that took down most of his chakra , still it was a very powerful move that he knew would be very effective in one on one fights.

"Not bad kid, that was sure a nice improvement over last time, but still you know that clone was only about 10 percent my strength, and if you were in a real fight, you would be out of the fight when you did the last move, so you better make sure that there are no more shinobi around when you use that move," Aoba said with a smile.

"Still, Aoba, sensei do you think that I have a chance at the exam, it starts in two days," Togusa said still breathing heavily.

"Well, don't know, I am sure it will partly depend on just how much your teammates have improved. They will determine you fate just as much as anything else," Aoba replied shrugging his shoulders, "Hey I am sure they are working just as hard as you are."

"Thanks, Aoba, we will see, but anyway I know all this work as made me a lot stronger thanks," Togusa said bowing before his second sensei.

"No problem, well I wish you good luck for the exam, I know that you will live up to what it means to be a Konoha shinobi ."

Togusa left the training grounds thinking about the exam ahead, he knew it was going to a challenge, heck a huge challenge. He also knew about the mass of others who would also be in the exam, they all would be working hard to achieve the new rank. All of them were skilled enough to make it to the rank of genin, and most if not all had enough skill and success in there missions to justify them trying out for Chunin. Still he had to achieve the rank, he had to break the family tradition of only being able to reach the rank of genin. That fact only added on his weight, he had to not only fight for himself but for ever Kaza that had ever became Genin.

Togusa stopped walking and thought about that, he was fighting for more then himself, he had a reason, he had a cause. He had something pushing him, that other genin didn't have, maybe that was an advantage as well as a disadvantage. Togusa wondered if he had been thinking about the whole worse family the wrong way, by just winning the genin exam, he would be the best in his clans history.

"Togusa, what is up, seem to have a lot on your mind," Genma said walking by.

"Yeah, well, sensei, I am just thinking about the exam, it is going to be a challenge," Togusa said looking up towards Genma.

"Yep, sure will," Genma replied, "Hey come with me, I am going to get some Ramen."

"Yeah, ok, I haven't eaten all day," Togusa replied with a weak smile.

Togusa followed his mentor off to get the meal, as they walked each of them were quiet, heck even when the two of them got there, they were pretty quiet. It was not until, they ordered the Ramen, did a single word get spoken.

"Togusa, how much do you know about your father," Genma said scratching his cheek.

"Well, not much, mom told me, that my father was a Genin, that like me. That he was a great person, nice, kind, and caring. I also have learned that he was not a great shinobi, like the rest of my family, he didn't get past the rank of Genin. I also know he died on a mission, but I don't know much else, from what I know, the mission is considered highly top secret."

Genma nodded, "Yep, that sounds like Yori, you see, I was on the same team as your father."

Genma looked at Togusa's shocked look and added a weak smile, "Yep, it was Shizune, myself, and him, we were a heck of a team. Yeah, he never made Chunin, but it was not because he was unskilled, infact he only took the test once. That was the test where Shizune, and I both made Chunin. Your father worked the hardest in the first two parts of the exam, he in fact carried our team through the second part. Still he had nothing left when he got to the last part of the exam, and decided to give up, because he had an important mission to do for Konoha two days later. As for his death, well, I don't know about that, he was on a different team on that mission, and well, I will always wonder what happened."

"Thanks, a lot, I always wonder what my father was like as an shin obi, and how much I was like him?"

"Well, Togusa, your a lot like him, trust me, and don't worry about the exam, you will do fine, I think you will be one of this years new chunin."

The rest of the meal went normally, but Genma's comments about his father stuck with him the rest of the night, and he found they somehow gave him more confidence about the exam ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Team 9, Team Genma

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my ocs, but if you want them, just ask and you can use them in whatever.

Chapter 5: The begging of the Exam

The sky above the village of Konoha was brilliantly blue, and the sun shined down perfectly on every part of the village. On the streets the town people walked around shopping, and doing normal everyday business just like every day of their lives. Among the masses moving down the street, was a certain jounin teacher heading to get something to eat. He had a smile on his face thinking about his students, his gennin team. While at the start of this experience had been more then a bit weary of taking on gennin team, but from the effort he had seen from his group he knew he made the right choice. As he walked in he noticed that his fellow gennin teachers were sitting at a table waiting for their food. Even Kakashi was there waiting sitting across a table from Asuma, and Kurenai. Genma slowly walked up to the table and set down next to Kakashi.

"So, what is up you guys?" Genma said looking at the other first year jounin teachers.

"Well, not to much, it is a nice day for the exam to start, don't you agree," Kurenai said politely.

"Yeah, I agree, it should be interesting to see how the kids do," Asuma commented.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea," Kakashi said putting his orange book down, his eyes looking at each of the other jounin, "lets have a little bet, on which one of our kids advances in rank. If none of your kids get to Chunin, then you have to pay for the others meals for a month. If more then one of us has kids who don't get to the exam, then the ones who fail, have to take turns paying for the meals."

"Well of course you would take that deal, Kakashi, you have the Uchiha kid," Asuma commented,

"So, what you afraid your teaching is not good enough," Kakashi challenged the others.

"Fine, I will take you up on that," Genma said with a smile, "I know I one of my students will pass sure thing."

"Really, Genma, you think so, from the reports of your students, I would give any of them much of a chance except maybe for Izuma," Kunerai commented quickly, "But I am sure that one of mine will pass the exam, they are great students."

"Well, trust me, my other two have a great chance too," Genma countered.

"Fine, I will agree too, my kids are odd, but they are pretty good too," Asuma said before getting another bite.

"Good, then, this should be fun, add a bit of color to the exam," Kakashi said with a smile before turning his attention back to his book.

Across the town, the kids were moving towards the location of the exams. Each of the groups tended to walk together on their way to the exam. Togusa, Mori and Izuma had meet earlier that morning for the walk to the exam location.

Togusa smiled at his two friends as they walked, he was glad to be on his current team. Both Mori and Izuma had gained a ton skill during the last 6 months. He knew that Mori's taijutsu skill was really quiet impressive, he had learned a number of work out tips from Gai. Izuma had also learned a lot of tricks from his brother., and now was also carrying a long bo staff, and while Togusa had never seen the Izuma use the staff in combat, he heard it was something to see.

"So Togusa, who do you think will be the biggest challenge for us?" Izuma said snapping Togusa out of his train of thought.

"Um, I only know about the leaf gennin to be honest," Togusa said with a smile, "I figure that the best student from last years last Neji will be a force, as well Sasuke, Shino, and maybe even Naruto."

"What, no way, I know Naruto is on a good team, but he can't be that good," Mura asked curiously.

"Well, I agree, what was he, second to last in the whole graduating class," Izuma said in agreement with Mura.

"Yeah, true, but there is just something about his annoying self, I just have a feeling he is going to be decent competition especially if have to fight him in the second or final round of the exam."

"Still, you have to figure that the other villages sent some decent shinobi as well too, not saying any of them can stand with the shinobi of the great village of Konoha," Mura said with a smile.

"True that, this should be fun," Izuma replied with a smile as the group walked up to the building, "There sure are a lot of them, that is for sure."

"Yeah, well lets not giving thing away early, lets just blind in with everyone," Togusa said looking at his two teammates, who just nodded in reply.

As the three of them went to the resitration table, he made sure to pick up the looks of the different people around. He made sure to see how they carried themselves, how they walked, even how they talked. Anything that the could notice which would give him clues about his future foes would be useful for him. It turned out that the line was really quiet long, and they were forced to wait a good bit before finishing the paperwork. It was a boring process, but then again processes were just another part of the shinobi life. Not everything he did would be fun and upbeat stuff such as fighting or saving pretty ladies. After they were finished with the paperwork, they were sent to a different room. As soon as they walked into the room, they noticed the three other groups of rookie gennin.

"Hey, wow, I can't believe that you guys are here too. I would of figured that you wouldn't be let here," Naruto burst out looking at them.

"Well, to be honest, we had a deal with our sensei to let us come here," Izuma said talking for the group.

"Hmm…well, I don't think a group like you will last very long in this," Sasuke said very pointedly.

"Yeah, well, we will see, anything is possible," Izuma said meekly.

Togusa just stayed back, he was not really that close with any of the other rookies, and he had more important things to do, then talk with people he knew very well. His eyes traveled over the other shinobi, focusing on a couple of groups which looked really strong. He could see the dangerous sand shinobi, and a couple of groups from the other villages all looked like they knew what they were doing. Then when the sound shinobi made their move on the glass wearing leaf shinobi, he also knew that they would be dangerous, but they didn't look that impossible to beat. He wondered which ones where for real, and which ones just were show.

"Alright well everyone please come in and find a seat, we will begin the exam right away."

A/N- I kind of felt like updating this, I hope you liked it and all. I am sorry it is short, if you liked it will you please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Exam Part I

Team 9, Team Genma

I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do I guess own the OC characters, but if you want to use them, just ask.

Chapter 6: Exam part I

Togusa had smiled when he read through the first part of the test, he had know what the key to the test was. It was a challenge for them to be able to find and get information from the correct person and also the last part was of course a challenge of determination. He and his team had passed this test with great east. They were not a bit surprised. Not to say anyone else was not surprised, because the look they got from their fellow rookie squads was sure shock at the fact they pasted.

Now Togusa was standing in front of the forest of death, listing to Anko go on about the rules for the second part of the exam. They would have to find a earth scroll, and also a heaven scroll to move on. As he listened to Anko, his mind wondered over possible plans for handling this part of the exam. He knew they had one either advantage or disadvantage to deal with. Pretty much everyone thought they were weak, and would come after them to get their scroll. This meant that they would have a lot of quick chance to get the scrolls need to advance. It also could be that they would be overwhelmed by numbers and lose this tournament. Still, it meant that they would be fighting form the get go. They would have to turn this to their advantage. As soon as the sound for the second part of the exam rang, Togusa and his teammates moved quickly to a well covered area of the forest.

"So, you two ready to show these other villages, we are the best," Mura said loudly

"Alright, I think that we need to convince them that mot of our team as ran away, leaving only one member. That way, they will be unprepared when they get stuck at by the other two members. The trick is, we will need a person who can handle himself for a couple of seconds before we attack the team," Izuma suggested ignoring Mura's comment.

"Well, I got this one, I can pull it off with ease," Mura said looking at his two teamates, "No offense to either of you, but I am the best at Taijutsu, and I can use these skills to hold off any of these teams long enough."

"Good, now we just have to decide where we trick them. I was thinking about that large tree just north of here, you remember the one where Genma left us at during our training," Togusa threw in ,watching his teammates nod of approval.

The tree was a large one surrounded by other smaller trees, but the key was the large cover on the tree which would give them cover from being noticed. The group quickly broke up, with Izuma and Togusa going into hiding, and Mura standing next to the large tree looking extremely lost and out of breath.

It was only a little bit before a group of kunai were flying at Mura. Mura pretended to look shocked and unprepared as he moved away from the kunai. A second latter he was surrounded by three cloud shinobi each looking at him with a smile.

"So kid, where is your team, did they run away. You must really be scared, while don't you just give me the scroll you have so that you can go home to your mother, and leave this scary place behind," one of the cloud shinobi said with a smirk, like he had just found his pot of gold.

"No, that would be wrong, I can't give it to you," Mura suggested

"Well, kid it is only your life right, now you will die here fool," another cloud shinobi yelled running at him quickly.

Mura watched as he moved at him, Mura thought he would be far faster then he actually was. He was slow and really predictable. Mura took one step measuring out his foes steps.

"Leaf Hurricane," Mura yelled our and his knocked the cloud shinobi into a nearby tree logging him in it.

"What, the hell kid, your going to pay for that," the seemingly lead cloud shinobi yelled at him angered over the fact that he teammate had lost.

Within a second Izuma knocked both of the last two clould shinobi out with two quick attacks, so fast that neither of the two had time to notice the attacks on them. ":Damn, those were weak, I can't figure how they got this far," Izuma said looking at his other two teammates, "Mura what type of scroll did they have."

"Earth," Mura yelled back with a smile

"Well, I guess we better head to the tower then, seems that this part of the exam was easier then I though, I figured that this would be extremely challenging," Izuma said taking the scroll from Mura.

"Well, I guess, Genma senei's training would be the difference, and it was," Togusa said to his two teammates, "but remember we have have gotten to the tower yet, someone could try to attack us along the way still."

With that, the group was on its way. They knew the woods well, and knew where the tower was as well. It was not challenging, especially since they had been in the forest a number of times before on small missions. During those missions, they had found hidden paths in different parts of the forest. Now, they were using these paths to their advantages, they were able to avoid any other fights along the path to the tower. Walking into the tower, they handed the scrolls over to a slightly surprised leaf shinobi before heading into a room to rest for the next part of the exam.

"Hey dudes, I bet we were the first ones to finish," Kiba said walking into the room, followed by his teammates.

As Kiba turned to face them, his look changed to that of one of surprised, "Wow, you three, man you are all lucky, you must of found a lost one huh?"

"Yep, that is just what happened," Togusa said playing into the view that they were fools, it would make it so his possible opponents would still underestimate him and his team in the next part.

"Yeah, figures, I hope that I get to fight you next round, it will be easy, way to easy. Unless something falls on top of me," Kiba laughed.

Muri was close to the end of his patience with this, but his time to show himself would have to wait, next they would know how good Team Genma really was.


End file.
